Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for switching a memory resistance, and more particularly, to a method for switching a memory resistance state of a memristor by irradiating a near-infrared laser beam on a thin film of a device having memory resistance properties, which is fabricated based on a vanadium dioxide (VO2) thin film.
Discussion of the Related Art
The memristor was originally proposed in 1971 by L. Chua as the fourth element in addition to the existing three lumped parameters, Capacitor, Inductor and Resistor. However, it was not until 2008 when a first practical device based on titanium oxide was built at HP.
The memristor, which memorizes the amount of electric charge that has passed through the device, acts as a memory resistor that stores information from the viewpoint of a device resistor. If the memristor is used in combination with a semiconductor circuit, the number of transistors and fabrication cost for an integrated circuit can be significantly reduced. Particularly when a resistance random access memory is fabricated using a memristor, a non-volatile high-speed/large-capacity memory device can be fabricated. Thus, it is expected that the existing flash memory will be replaced with the resistance random access memory.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing an electrical switching method for a memristor-based semiconductor device.